


Scambio di corpi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, exchange of bodies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke si scambiano di corpo.Scritta ispirandosi a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pl-ejhWmoi8.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-jCWqk7Op4; Believer - Choir Version [Imagine Dragons] (Epic Orchestral Music).“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 10. Scambio di corpi.





	Scambio di corpi

Scambio di corpi

Ino piegò di lato il capo, facendo un’espressione seducente, sporgendo le labbra piene in fuori, e il suo codino di capelli dorati ondeggiò.

“… Ragazzi, siete davvero esagerati. Vi ho detto che vi basta baciarvi per sciogliere gli effetti di questa tecnica”. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, sorridendo.

“Non se ne parla! Non lo farò mai!” gridò Naruto. Serrò un pugno e glielo fece vedere, i capelli mori gli ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

Sasuke roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Dovevi proprio sperimentare su di noi?” si lamentò. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi azzurre si tinsero di blu scuro.

“Io non lo bacerò mai! Piuttosto la morte! Facci tornare subito in noi!” sbraitò Naruto.

Sasuke gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Datti una calmata. La gente potrebbe pensare che non so più controllarmi” lo richiamò gelido. Guardò Ino con espressione di sufficienza. “Però sei proprio sicura non ci siano altre soluzioni?” domandò.

Ino si mordicchiò il labbro.

“_Mnh_. Ormai è sera. Se aspettate fino a domani mattina, avverto mio padre e la scioglierà lui” li rassicurò.

Naruto sospirò pesantemente.

“Bah, sarebbe solo per una notte. Posso provare a resistere” brontolò, gonfiando le guance.

“Smettila di fare espressioni stupide con la mia faccia” lo richiamò Sasuke. Si massaggiò una spalla e corrugò la fronte.

< Questo dannato stomaco non fa altro che brontolare. Non ho mai avuto così tanta fame e… sonno. Poi sono tutto indolenzito.

Naruto non si sa proprio prendere cura del suo corpo. Scommetto che non si allena neanche quanto dovrebbe > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia dove c’erano i baffi della volpe.

“Mi raccomando. Domani avverti tuo padre. Non possiamo giocare con il Nove code a lungo” disse. Afferrò Naruto per un polso e lo trascinò. “Andiamo a casa tua, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi vedere in queste condizioni” ordinò a Uzumaki.

Ino ridacchiò, guardandoli allontanare.

“Se doveste cambiare idea e semplicemente baciarvi, fatemelo sapere!” gli gridò dietro.

Sasuke arrossì, assottigliando gli occhi.

Naruto si liberò di scatto.

“Se dobbiamo andare a casa mia, faccio io strada” lo richiamò.

********

Naruto allungò le braccia sottili davanti a sé, allontanando il ramen precotto ancora fumante, ne mancava metà.

“Per me è quasi eresia non riuscire a mangiarne più di così, ma il tuo corpo sembra non apprezzarlo” gemette, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“_Dobe_, casa tua è uno schifo” si lamentò Sasuke. Raggiunse il lavandino ed iniziò a lavare i piatti.

Naruto lo guardò da dietro.

< Certo che riesce a sembrare spaventoso anche con la mia faccia… Anche se, alcune espressioni che fa, sul mio viso risultano tenere. Passa dal sembrare un serial killer, a un bambino sonnolento ed indifeso > rifletté.

“_Teme_, usa i guanti, o mi farai venire i dolori alle mani” lo richiamò. Tentò di fare una tecnica, ma non gli uscì niente, soltanto sentì il sudore inumidirgli le dita. “Non possiamo neanche combattere con i chakra invertiti” si lagnò.

“Vatti a fare un bagno, piuttosto. Non ho intenzione di puzzare solo perché il mio corpo ce l’hai tu” ribatté Sasuke.

Naruto si alzò in piedi, passandosi il dito affusolato sotto il naso.

“Tu?” domandò.

“Prima pulisco casa e poi mi lavo. Poi preferisco la doccia, tu il bagno. Quindi prenditi tutto il tempo che devi” ordinò.

Naruto si grattò la spalla.

“Vedi di non esagerare con le pulizie, domani non voglio trovarmi con qualche strappo muscolare” brontolò. Raggiunse il bagno, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e arrossì, il suo battito cardiaco accelererò.

“… Do-dovrò… Dovrò vedere Sasuke nudo…” bisbigliò. Avvertì l’eccitazione crescere e si serrò le gambe, mentre le sue orecchie diventavano bollenti.

< N-no! Non voglio avere una reazione del genere! > pensò. Iniziò a spogliarsi, le mani gli tremavano, il suo corpo sottile si tendeva. Abbassò lo sguardo sull’intimo, ingoiò un gemito e si portò le mani agli occhi, rabbrividendo. < Che situazione! Non capisco neanche perché mi sta succedendo qualcosa del genere… Po-posso controllarmi. Toccherò il minimo e userò la spugna > si disse.

*******

Sasuke aprì il getto dell’acqua, chiuse gli occhi e infilò la testa sotto il getto, si passò la mano tra i capelli color dell’oro. Le gocce scivolavano lungo il suo viso, gocciolavano dalle sue labbra socchiuse, precipitavano oltre il suo mento e solcavano la pelle rosea del suo corpo.

< Ormai sarà notte fonda, ma ho finito solo adesso. Facendo il minimo per di più, sembra che questa casa non sia mai stata pulita > pensò. Si passò le dita sulla pelle, insaponandola, sentiva la schiuma sotto i polpastrelli. Iniziò a risciacquarsi, tremando.

< Certo che è più massiccio e muscoloso di quanto sembra… Anche resistente. Se Naruto si allenasse, sarebbe davvero potente come dev’essere un_ Hokage_ >. Si mordicchiò il labbro, scuotendo la testa.

Si pulì i piedi, passando le dita ripetutamente, anche tra le dita e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate incastonate negli occhi azzurro cielo.

< Ho desiderato tante volte poter toccare il suo corpo e non l’ho mai ammesso, ma adesso… Adesso che posso ne ho quasi riverenziale rispetto. Meno male che con questo scambio di corpi non è avvenuto neanche uno scambio di pensieri >. Finì di lavarsi, chiuse l’acqua e uscì dalla doccia.

Si passò un asciugamano sommariamente sul corpo e se lo legò alla vita.

La porta si spalancò di corpo.

Sasuke si voltò, le gote segnate dai baffi divennero vermiglie.

“Cosa fai?” mormorò, vedendo Naruto che gli camminava incontro col capo chino e sguardo deciso, il viso in ombra.

< Ho davvero un volto così sottomesso? Credevo di fare paura, non di sembrare una cane bastonato da fuori… Anche la mia voce… Non l’avevo mai sentita così diversa, prima > rifletté.

Naruto lo abbracciò, le gote lisce e pallide solcate dalle lacrime.

“Idiota… Idiota! Stupido idiota…” gemette.

Sasuke s’irrigidì, sentendo le braccia dell’altro stringerlo.

“Tu non capisci quanto sei importante per me. Sei quasi un tesoro ai miei occhi. Non sei solo parte della mia squadra…” gemette Naruto.

Sasuke aprì e chiuse la bocca, con espressione confusa.

“Ho trovato le cicatrici, idiota. Non devi mai più farti male così. Non ti voglio vedere a rischio, imbecille” piagnucolò Naruto.

Sasuke lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“S-scusa…” esalò.

Naruto lo baciò con foga, Sasuke mugolò, serrò gli occhi e li riaprì, ritrovandosi nel proprio corpo.

Naruto gli cinse un fianco con forza, mentre con l’altra mano gli prendeva il viso, approfondendo il bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Sasuke si ritrovò spintonato all’indietro dal corpo di Uzumaki, di nuovo dentro di sé.

< Dovrei fermarlo… dirgli che dovremmo avvertire Ino che ci siamo baciati, ma… > pensò.

L’asciugamano era scivolato a terra, il corpo ignudo di Naruto lo premette contro un muro, mentre iniziava a spogliarlo, Uchiha si ritrovò ad ansimare con forza.

“Ti amo” si confessò Naruto, mordicchiandogli il collo.

“Anch’io…” esalò Sasuke.

< Dovevamo scambiare i nostri corpi, per ritrovare coraggio una volta noi stessi? > si domandò.

< I nostri chakra, le nostre anime, sono unite. Ino deve averlo capito, ci ha scelto per questi. Dovrò ringraziarla > pensò Naruto, mentre le sue mani percorrevano il corpo vibrante di Uchiha.


End file.
